Mirror Edge
by Yuji9029
Summary: A oneshot to introduce an OC that I have been working on. If you want to use him, contact me.


**A.N.: One of my OCs.**

**This will just be an introduction, because I don't know in what kind of story I should put him.**

**I need to write this down because this idea has been festering in my mind for even longer than my HeroicSpirit!Dragonborn Story.**

**This OC is based on Shirou, because I wanted to try myself on someone with a noticable distortion and I wanted to design a Reality Marble myself**.

**If anyone has an idea in what Nasuverse story I might insert him, give me a suggestion. If you want to use him yourself, go ahead just inform me in advance so I can help you depict him properly.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

London; Clocktower library

The library of the Clocktower was one of the best places for young magi to study the basic and advanced materials concerning magecraft. It has been kept in pristine condition since it's creation, always clean and without any damages to the book, no matter how old.

Speaking of books, the shelves were filled completely with all the theoretical materials any magus worth their salt would consider an unreplaceable part of their magical education. The thick tomes containing the most important information, if for beginners or advanced magi, were protected by enchantments that protect them from the test of time.

These books were old, heavy, and packed with information.

And he has read nearly half of them already.

Sitting at one of the tables in the library was a man around 20 years of age. He had short black hair that reached only to his ears, it was combed back so that it would not hang in his face. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants with black leather shoes.

He was just done with reading yet another book, completely memorising it in the process. After being done reading, he took the blindfold that was hanging around his neck, a red cloth with silver and gold threats running along its edges, and bound it back around his eyes, the threats at the edges lighting up for a moment before returning to normal.

As he went to put the book back to the shelf it belonged to, the librarian and some of the magi that were in the library as well were watching him carefully. He couldn't blame them, interaction with someone who has a Sealing Designation and isn't allowed to leave the Clocktower would not be something that any normal magus would do if they weren't directly involved.

Not that he can , or have any desire to, complain. He can keep his body fit and practice his magecraft. His family had luckily a few favors they could use so that he wouldn't become a 'specimen' for research.

His family, the Helling family of magi from Germany. They were one of the older ones, even if they don't have as much influence due to their habit to stay at their home in the Schwarzwald. They helped a few of the more influential families in the past and used those connections to get him a better treatment after receiving his designation. The deal he received was good, he is allowed to roam the Clocktower as he likes, but has to go to regular inspections where he has to give a report on his activities and what he worked on. The reason you may ask?

A Reality Marble.

He was born with a Reality Marble, the manifestation of his soul that he can call upon for a limited amount of time to overwrite the world with his own unique worldview. It was speculated why he was born with it for some time after it was discovered when he was just 10, but they ultimately came to the conclusion that it was a mixture of factors.

The factors they could attribute to his condition were:

First, his family's sorcery trait that allowed any child born into it to awaken their origin early on which boosts their capability to perform magecraft connected to their origin.

Second was, his element is the same as his origin, making him an incarnation.

Third, his worldview or, more accurately, his perception of himself is so different from the human standard that he sees himself not as a human at all.

Those factors are speculated to be the reason for the emergence of his Reality Marble.

His Reality Marble is also the reason most magi in the Clocktower are wary of him and the reason he has to wear a blindfold. Said blindfold is a Mystic Eye Breaker of high quality and the only measure that the Clocktower thought good enough to allow him to walk around with.

As the name states, the blindfold is meant to block out his Mystic Eyes, a side effect of his particular Reality Marble. They are able to perceive everything down to a spiritual level and record it in his Reality Marble. Both his Eyes and Marble are complete representations of what he thinks of himself as and of what his origin is.

A Mirror.

In his own words:

"I am not truly what you would perceive as human, I am merely reflecting the behavior that would be expected of the body I was born in."

When asked what he meant, he explained that he could not see himself as human but did not wish to cause problems for his family, humans are supposed to feel grateful after all. He sees himself as a mirror in human form and he will always reflect the behavior that is expected of the given situation.

He always shows a pleasant behavior and every person he converses with will agree that he is someone they could get along with. Those people just don't know that his behavior is all part of his 'human' act. He just copies the behavior that his conversation partner would find the best to get along with by taking parts of the personalities recorded in his Reality Marble.

Basically his Reality Marble is connected to his Mystic Eyes in such a way that the Marble acts as a data storage and the Eyes are there to collected data and send it in for storage. His Reality Marble can copy everything that he is physically and spiritually able to do, if he tries something above him then he risks hurting himself.

Listed under the things he is confirmed to be able to copy so far are Written Information, Sounds, Personalities, Movement Patterns and different kind of Magecraft that don't rely on pre existing conditions. The last point alone is already a point that would have normally made any magus avoid him like the plague but, due to the order to keep the Mystic Eye Breaker on at all times outside of studies, they are just wary of him at this point.

After leaving the library, he went to the 'Research Room', a place where he will receive his annual physical examination by one of the magi that are tasked with studying him.

Today it was supposed to be Lord El-Melloi ll to inspect him. He is in service of the Archibald family, one of the families that owed his family a favor for securing the catalyst they used during the last Grail War to summon the King of Conquerers. Lord El-Melloi was also the one person in the Clocktower that has the most experience with Reality Marbles from the mentioned war.

As he entered the 'Research Room', he was greeted with the familiar sight of the Lord formerly known as Waver Velvet sitting at the only table in the room with a lit cigarette in his hand. The room itself was nearly empty safe for a few chairs and a Formalcraft circle on the ground under one chair. The room was equipped with multiple bounded fields that were placed so that no one could gain any information from the examinations.

"Ah, Julius." The older magus began, "just on time, as always." He pressed his cigarette out on the ashtray next to him. "Let's get this over with, I don't have much time today, so we should just do a basic checkup and then you can go. Does that sound good?"

Julius's expression never changed from the small smile he wears constantly and answered in a polite tone, "Naturally, Mr. Velvet. I shall not keep you here long."

* * *

**A.N.: There you have it.**

**This OC was developed when I started to think of some ways a Reality Marble could manifest and thought back to Unlimited Bladeworks' ability to copy weapons. My thought process Was something like "what if he could do it with magecraft?" and I went from there.**

**Now, as was said in the story, his whole 'personality' is simply him using parts of other peoples personalities and using them to make himself a cover to get along with as many people as he can. He doesn't really have a personality of his own, he thinks of himself as a human mirror after all. And like a mirror he can only replicate something, making the creation of his own magecraft near impossible.**

**If you have questions, just leave a review and I will either contact you or make an extra chapter where I answer them.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
